Lucien & Jean Fifty AU Fics Fest
by AgentBeazley
Summary: Lucien and Jean love story through 50 different AUs. 500-800 words long. Rate will change to M in specific chapters (will be mentioned). Note - Don't own the characters and English isn't my mother tongue so you may find mistakes as you read. Apologies in advance. Hope you enjoy
1. Waking up with amnesia AU

**AU 1 - Waking up with amnesia**

At some point the conscious part of his brain resumed control and what it processed first was the feeling of drowning in a deep, dark ocean, his arms and legs trapped and his body under a heavy weight.

As he was busy trying to set himself free, struggling against invisible chains, the childlike voice inside his head remained unheard.

 _You don't know what's outside._

Under his heavily closed eyelids his eyes moved voilently, his breathing became erratic and the muscles of his body contracted, sweat dripping down his back. Surely this wasn't real, right? There had to be something else...

And then he saw it. In the distance, hundreds of miles away and in the middle of the consuming darkness, he spotted a sliver of light, tiny but bright as the midday sun.

Filled with a renewed sense of hope, he tried to spread his arms and fly towards it but he was still held captive. A cry for help tried to desperately rip from his throat, but only a helpless grunt could escape his mouth. Inaudible except to his own ears.

And then he felt it.

There, on his right forearm. Moments later it had been cold and stuck under water. Now it was liberated and a strange but oddly familiar warmth shrouded it. His motionless fingers laced through something that pulled him forward. To the light.

 _Come to me my darling love. Please come to me._

He couldn't hear them, but he could feel the weight of those words around him and the way his heart began to pound in his chest. As he got closer to the blinding light his mind and body began to receive dozens of different instructions he barely managed to process. He wanted to take charge of everything they say and at the same time he wanted to get swept up.

 _Is this death?_

The light got bigger and brighter and the sensation on his arm -a caress, maybe?- and the invisible guide bound to his hand redouble their efforts to get him out of there. Darkness began to fall behind him replaced by warmth, peace safety and... something else.

"Lucien"

The man opened his eyes and saw the world for the first time.

Scared as wild animal out of his cage, his whole body tensed instantly and he began to search frantically for something to hold on and being safe but there was nothing. People in white were talking to him asking him questions he didn't understand, the flickering light above him couldn't be the same one he had spotted minutes ago. And the noise, the smell... where was he?

 _Outside isn't safer._

But just when panic was about to set in, he felt it again; the force which had taken him from the darkness. His eyes locked on her hand caressing his forearm -gently, lovingly-, then on her other hand laced with his and finally on her eyes –grey as the winter sea and filled with tears, fear and... care?

He stopped drowning the moment he saw her smile and his mind and body relaxed as she kissed each of his fingers reverently. For the first time since he had been "awake", he could discern one voice among the hundreds in his head.

 _Trust her._

He could do that, yes. Between him and his memory there was still a dense fog and each passing second, the fear of going back to the depths of darkness became greater. But beside him, there was someone whose only intention was to keep him afloat.

He couldn't remember her name yet, but there was something he did know.

She would save him.


	2. Lab partners AU

**AU 2 - Lab Partners**

Today was the day they had been waiting for the last two years. The day their lives could change irrevocably. That was the first thought that popped into his mind when he woke up and the feeling it evoked was so overwhelming that he, instinctively, tightened his hold on her, wrapping her close in his embrace.

It was still soon and he wished he could have her like this all day; soft, warm, naked and utterly his. Both of them secluded from the world and the future. For a moment, the idea of leaving everything behind and start from scratch sounded perfect.

But no. He couldn't do that to her. She deserved this opportunity to succeed and thrive after a long, hard road.

The beginnings of her professional career were full obstacles and difficulties. Her fellow scientists looked with suspicion on a woman -younger in many cases- excelling them in their fields. A few of them even complained to the Dean's Board at Melbourne University, furious about how relevant her works were turning into.

Unlike them, Doctor Lucien Blake found himself immediately attracted to her intellect and ambition and soon started sharing his theories with her and suggest to team up. She was reluctant at first. After years of disdain and neglect she had build a thick wall around her to protect herself. But soon he proved her wrong with his enthusiasm, intelligence and genuine admiration.

In a few months the Beazley-Blake partnership turned out to be one of the most prolific the University of Melbourne had seen in the last decades, making prosperous advances in many fields.

Love came without a warning, seeping through endless days at the library, experiments at the laboratory, spontaneous picnic lunches by the Botanical Gardens and visits to the theatre where she would perform and the clubs where he would play.

Nothing changed and yet their worlds' axis shifted forever. Hands could be held, lips and bodies could be kissed and words of affection could be breathed. They had found each other.

That morning they would meet the University General Board and had been said that representatives of the Ministries of Health and Science would be there too. The results of their exhaustive research were promising and the Australian Government was eager to put them into practice.

If everything went well the possibilities for them were endless and each of them as exciting as the next; universities in the USA and Europe, the best R&D companies in the world... even the Nobel Prize was on the horizon!

He pulled her closer and kissed her bare shoulder blade. He couldn't care less about all of that. She would make the decision for the both of them and he would follow her anywhere.

They had spent the night as many times before. It had been pouring rain all day so they had to cancel their plans to go out and have dinner. Instead, they stayed at his apartment and ate supper's leftovers surrounded by their books and notes. Later they took a bath together and as they kept sharing theories, opinions and ideas for the next day, his hands wandered underwater and found the soft and swollen wetness of her, and her lips anchored themselves upon his powerful neck.

They made love softly and gently, laughing to forget about the stress that the next day would bring. Arms and legs wrapped around each other, her breasts pressed against his chest and their hearts beating at the same time.

"I don't want to go" she muffled against the pillow. He chuckled and turned her around gently so he could see her sleepy face.

"Too late for that Doctor Beazley" he said kissing her first on the tip of her nose, then on her forehead and finally on her lips.

"' _Lateness_ is a relative concept' Isn't it what you always say Doctor Blake?" she retorted, her eyes flashing with mocked defiance.

"Mmm... I don't seem to remember that" he replied cheekily and smoothly rolled her beneath him. She sighed and caressed his back while he busied himself kissing her neck and between her breasts.

"I'm serious Lucien. We could... we could pack our bags and leave. You... you always said you wanted to take a gap year and make a road trip across the United States. We could do that"

He looked at her and found her eyes scared and teary.

"My darling Jean" he whispered cradling her face "This is your moment and I couldn't be more proud of you. Every day, you've been an example to follow and I've learnt more from you than from those old professors. We don't need to prove them anything today but think about the lives we can save if they open that door for us. The world needs you Jeannie"

She smiled bashfully as she reached out to run her fingers through his messy blond curls and he resumed his trail of kisses downwards.

"And I need you Lucien"


	3. Meeting at a support group AU

**AU 3 - Meeting at a support group**

"They say depression is a shadow that walks beside you for the rest of your life. A constant companion. Sometimes it walks three feet behind you, sometimes you don't even see it; sometimes it crosses your path for an instant. Sometimes it walks beside you, reminding you of its presence, or in front of your, darkening your way. But the worst is when it sits over your shoulders and makes you walk. It's always going to be there, so the sooner you get used to it, the better"

It was the first time he spoke after three months in the support group. He didn't mean to sound bitter or pessimistic but that's how he felt. That same day, he'd had to deal with legal paperwork after Mei Lin's death and her parents hadn't been the best of help. They had never liked him. Too cocky and rebellious.

" _If they want to get rid of me, they should collaborate at least"_

He looked defiantly at the counsellor but he just nodded not showing any judgment to his words.

"That's a good observation Lucien, but let me ask you something. If you prefer to get used to live with the depression, why do you give it the strength to hurt you?"

"That's not what I mean!" he snapped back and looked at the rest of the group. They seemed... frightened? He took a breath and counted to three. There was no need to cause trouble and have to start at another group. "It's not about depression. I can live with it perfectly. I'm alone. No parents, no children, no... wife. I can be broken one day and feel better the next one. It is the rest of the world... the people. They give it that power, not me. I don't need..."

"Then why are you here?!" an older woman sitting three sits away asked bitterly at him. Her tears and the tone of her voice indicated that she wanted to move forward. Lucien looked at the counsellor – _"say something. The rest shouldn't intervene"_ – but he didn't say anything. He wanted him to answer her.

" _Why are you here Lucien?"_

"He's here because he hit rock bottom and he doesn't want to go back there"

Jean Beazley had been attending the support group for five months now, two more than him. She only spoke when it was necessary and always in a soft, calming voice. She was the first who arrived and the first who left. Never stayed for coffee.

"I agree with him" she carried on "life isn't easy, especially when they don't let you grieve in peace. Oh don't get me wrong Dr Clarke" She eyed the man kindly "I think you're doing a marvellous work with all of us. That's why I am here and not in the war widows support group. They try too hard and fail all the time. It's not for me"

"So you think that your life role is to get used to live this way?"

She frowned trying to elaborate. Lucien waited with bated breath for her to continue "Why hadn't he noticed her before?"

"My grandmother used to say that life is like a vase. When it breaks you can put the pieces back together but the cracks will always be seen. I think that depression will always find its way through those cracks. That's life and pain should be a part of it. It's a waste of time to try to get back what you can't have again"

Silence fell. His hands were trembling and his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She understood him. Her words had helped him more than the 3 months he had been there and as his brain was trying to process what had just happened he didn't realised that the session was over and she had sat beside him.

"I have time for coffee, do you want to join me?"


	4. Nanny-single parent AU

**AU 4 - Nanny-single parent AU**

The incessant chirp of birds and the breeze of the late afternoon hours were now sounding along with the merry voice of the little girl and her torrent of questions, eager to know more about the world around her. The woman, with infinite patience, tried to feed her curiosity the best she could with words full of tenderness.

A few yards away, standing by the sunroom window, the man smiled and kept watching.

"Oh!" Li exclaimed, exploring a few feet away from the blanket where Jean was sitting. She came back to her side to show her what she had found. From his spot within the house, Lucien couldn't guess what new treasure was hidden in her little hands. He just knew she couldn't wait for Jean to see it.

"Let me see it" Jean tried to pry her hands open "Oh. Do you know what it is?"

Li shook her head vehemently and open her eyes wide, ready to listen.

"A ladybird"

The four year old girl tried to imitate the woman to form that new word, failing miserably. However, she wasn't particularly worried. She was too enthralled by the insect that lay on her little hand.

"You know my darling, we will have to let her go soon"

Li frowned. She wasn't much keen on the idea of letting go of something she had just found out. Since her birth she had been a stubborn little girl and both Lucien and Jean were trying to correct that behaviour.

"She has work to do and a very important one" the woman carried on with a whisper as if she were trying to share a very important secret with her.

"Work? Like daddy?"

Jean nodded and turned her head towards the house. Their eyes instantly met and she smiled at him, blushing a little now that she knew he had been watching them the whole time. He returned the smile and wished he could freeze this moment in time, wished they could be this happy forever.

Carefully, Jean took the animal and placed it in her own hand.

"Do you see these black spots on her back?" Li got closer and nodded, her nose almost touching the insect, which seemed unaware of all the attentions. "Shall we count them?"

The girl nodded again and with Jean's help, she chanted the numbers slowly but steady, just as his father had taught her.

"...four, five and six. She has six spots. That means she has six little children"

Li gasped "is she a mummy?"

Jean nodded smiling and continued with the story "Ladybirds are very forgetful creatures so every morning she paints the spots on her back so she will remember to bring enough food for all of them"

"She brings food to her children?"

"Every day. Now... why don't you leave her where you found her so she can keep looking for food" Jean asked gently as she placed the ladybird back in her hands.

Li nodded and got up, ready to do as she was told when she stopped in her tracks.

"Can I show daddy first, please?"

"Of course my love"

She ran as fast as her short legs allowed across the garden to the sunroom. Lucien had heard the whole story, his heart swelling with love for his two girls.

"Daddy, daddy! Look! A ladeebu... ledee..."

"Ladybird" he said and chuckled as his daughter formed the word out loud "Listen. Why don't you leave her here, in the sunroom. She will have plenty of food for her family, don't you think?"

And as she tried to choose the best flower to leave the insect, Lucien's hand encircled Jean's waist and pulled her close. He looked at her, the woman who changed his life two years ago when he came to Ballarat with nothing but his daughter. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek silently telling him that he and Li had changed her life too.

When Li left the ladybird on a begonia in bloom she approached them, anxious to embark on a new activity with them. Her father laughed and lifted her up with his free hand.

"Now you two, go and get dressed. Tonight we'll have dinner out. My treat"


End file.
